


Friends With Torment

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Female Friendship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by Music, NEW AU NEW AU NEW AU, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rickrolled, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, Switched AU, theres VERY SMALL PINING, they are YOUNG mk, this is like the year before Eda got cursed, yes thats here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: Camilia knew that enrolling in a school of witches was going to be difficult.And, for better or for worse, she had Eda constantly at her heels.She genuinely couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Camilia Noceda, we aint at camileda yet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Friends With Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes for being slow about this one. I was on a RUSH for my last stories, and now I've finally calmed down. I'll still be posting new drabbles, they just won't be as frequent. Sorry, everyone!

Camilia knew that going to Hexside would be _far_ different than any regular school, boarding or not.

However, she had a sneaking suspicion that it would be a _lot_ easier if she didn’t have Eda to constantly deal with.

It was nine o’ clock in the morning. As in, _way_ too early for any shenanigans to happen.

And right on the dot, the bells screamed awake.

Normally, that would be the signal for students to move onto their next class.

Until the bells started belting out song lyrics.

 _“BUT SINCE YOU’VE BEEN CONNED,”_ The bells shrieked. _“I CAN BREATHE FOR THE FIRST TIME!”_

“Oh no,” Camilia groaned, standing up from her desk as the other students started looking around in confusion.

Still, she gathered up her things and grudgingly made her way to the door.

The hallway was swarmed with perplexed students. Camilia had only just stepped out of class before a familiar figure oh-so-casually slid up beside her.

“Huh, funny for the bells to ring like this,” Eda said innocently. “I wonder what could’ve happened to them?” She said, giving a smug smile.

 _“I EVEN FELL FOR THAT STUPID LOVE SONG,”_ The bells continued, far past what they’re usual screaming time was. _“YEAH, YEAH, SINCE YOU BEEN CONNED,”_

“Eda,” Camilia inhaled before turning to face the girl. _“Why?_ Of all the things, why this?”

“Because I thought it would be funny and I’m currently obsessed with this song,” Eda replied with a shrug. “This is my way of getting out of that phase.”

“By torturing everyone else?” Camilia looked back up to the bells.

_“GUESS YOU NEVER FELT THAT WAY. BUT SINCE YOU BEEN CONNED,”_

“Yeah,” Eda said, her smile growing. 

“Are they supposed to go on this long?” Camilia asked, walking through the hallways and noticing students beginning to cover their ears.

“I thought I hexed them to only play it during normal ring times,” Eda admitted, inspecting a bell they passed. “I guess I forgot to specify how long they should be ringing for.”

“Are you telling me they’re going to do this _all day?”_ Camilia gaped. _“Eda!”_

_“YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, YOU BLEW IT. OUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF MIND. SHUT YOUR MOUTH, I JUST CAN’T TAKE IT,”_

“Oops,” Eda shrugged, completely unbothered. “Hey, if you want something else, I’d be happy to hex ‘em to play something different.” She offered.

“I’d rather you hex them to _stop,”_ Camilia growled. “I’m _never_ going to be able to work with this blaring all day.”

“Then today’s gonna suck for you,” Eda giggled. “If you want we could ditch and--”

“I’m not doing that, Eda.” Camilia said sharply.

“Eh, your choice, Cammy.” Eda said simply.

“At this point, I’m _genuinely_ wondering why I put up with you.” Camilia growled.

“So am I, but I appreciate it.” Eda grinned. “How long do you think the school will put up with this until they start doing something?”

“Knowing Hexside? Five minutes to five hours.” Camilia answered honestly.

“I’m going five hours.”

It had been _three hours._

Camilia, used to the noise at home, could usually somewhat tune out the music when she was in class.

Usually.

Now, Camilia was getting ready to snap. Nobody was allowed to go home early, and the hallways were unbearable. The constant shouting and complaining from the other students weren’t helping, either.

Eda noticed her discomfort during lunch.

“Song getting to you, too?” Eda teased, slipping into the seat beside Camilia.

“How can you _stand_ this?” Camilia hissed, holding her head in her hands, barely able to eat.

“You know what I’m like. Is this really that surprising?” Eda raised a brow, taking a bit of something that looked like a blue carrot. 

“I’m honestly just glad Lilith is too busy being a teacher's pet to bother me about it.”

“This even isn’t that good of a song!” Camilia huffed. “I can name _plenty_ of songs from my world that would be better than this.”

_“SINCE YOU BEEN CONNED, SINCE YOU BEEN CONNED, SINCE YOU BEEN CONNED.”_

Eda looked over Camilia, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

“Tell me one, then.” She said. “The offer still stands, I could put one on.”

Camilia wanted to argue, she really did. Tell Eda to knock it off and find a way to get the bells to stop. It was hard to concentrate in her healing glasses with the poorly-sung witches version of _Since U Been Gone_ blaring.

Then an idea came to her.

_“HERE’S THE THING, WE STARTED OUT AS FRIENDS,”_

It was ridiculous, nonsensical, and far from her typical ‘keep your head down and do your work’ reputation Camilia had gotten for herself.

It was something Eda could never refuse.

“Well,” Camilia said slowly, pointedly refusing to look at Eda. “There is this _one_ song…”

“I’m all ears,” Eda said, leaning closer with her ears pricking up, intrigued.

_“YEAH, YEAH, SINCE YOU BEEN CONNED,”_

“It’s a sort of joke in the human realm,” Camilia continued, noticing Eda's closeness and still not moving, inspecting her nails. “I don’t think anyone here would get it.”

“Aw, come on, Cam!” Eda whined, laying her head dramatically on the table, giving the human puppy-dog eyes. “I wanna know! What’s the harm in trying?”

Camila finally looked down at Eda over the rim of her glasses. She held the young witches gaze for a moment, feigning uncertainty.

_“AND ALL YOU’D EVER HEAR ME SAY, IS HOW I PICTURED ME STEALING FROM YOU!”_

Even if there was any, she knew she couldn’t say no to Eda when she looked so excited.

“Ever heard of the song _Never Gonna Give You Up?”_

And that’s how Camila found herself listening to the entire school be filled with Rick Astley’s voice, slumped against the locker doors, trying _desperately_ not to attract attention with her laughing.

Eda was leaning on the lockers beside her, looking very proud of herself.

“Man, this guy has a _lot_ of voice cracks,” She commented.

“I--” Camilia wheezed and covered her mouth to try and smother it, as kids were walking through the hallway and probably wondered what she found so funny about this situation.

_“NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN, NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!”_

“You hanging in there, Cam?” Eda teased.

“There, there was--” Camila snorted. “There was this kid who-who said he wanted to do this,” She said, gesturing to the bells. “But I never-” She choked back another laugh. “Imagined it _happening.”_

“Congratulations, it's a reality.” Eda smiled. “You’re right, I don’t get what this is, but you certainly seem to be enjoying it.”

_“WE’VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR SO LONG, YOUR HEART’S BEEN ACHING BUT YOU’RE TOO SHY TO SAY IT,”_

_“Way_ more than I should be,” Camila agreed, leaning sideways on the lockers so she was facing Eda, wiping at tears forming in her eyes from her laughing.

“I wonder if I could pin this on that human club,” Eda wondered aloud. “Considering this song doesn’t exist in the Isles.”

_“INSIDE WE BOTH KNOW WHAT’S BEEN GOING ON,”_

“Eda, Principal Bump could see a kid smash a window with his own chair and still find a way to blame you.” Camilia deadpanned, having to take a few brief pauses to stop from bursting out laughing again.

“Fair,” Eda shrugged. “But this was worth it.”

_“WE KNOW THE GAME AND WE’RE GONNA PLAY IT,”_

“For satisfaction?” Camila taunted.

“Yeah,” Eda nodded, her eyes looking over Camila for a second longer before turning away. “Something like that.”

_“I JUST WANNA TELL YOU HOW I’M FEELING, GOTTA MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!”_

Camila chuckled and shook her head, watching the poor suffering students struggle on by.

“Don’t think I’ll be into all your schemes now, Clawthorne,” Camila warned. “This was a one time thing.”

“You said that the last three times,” Eda said, giving her a smirk.

“Yes, but I also rejected at _least_ ten.” Camilia reminded her. _“Someone_ has to be responsible here,”

“You're not responsible, that's Lilith.” Eda corrected. “You're just tired.”

“Is there really a difference?”

“Ms. Clawthorne.”

Both girls jumped and whirled around, facing the kitsune teacher, Mrs. Aka.

She did _not_ look pleased.

_“NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN,”_

“I take it _you_ have something to do with this?” She demanded, gesturing to the singing bells in the hallway.

“Pfft, you have no proof.” Eda crossed her arms and turned away.

Mrs. Aka only rolled her eyes before turning her head to Camilia, who was trying to quickly slip away from whatever trouble Eda was about to get into.

“Would you happen to be involved with this, as well?” Mrs. Aka asked the human. “You seemed to be having a fun time earlier.”

“O-oh, I was just,” Camilia frantically thought of an excuse. “See, I was just talking and--”

_“NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU,”_

“What, Cammy?” Eda pointed a disbelieving thumb at the girl. “Little miss perfect here couldn’t do a bad thing in her life.” She snarked.

Camilia was used to this. Used to Eda taking the falls. It happened between her and practically everyone, for some reason. She’d cause trouble, get other people roped in, and then take the blame for both of them.

Unless they were someone like the rich kids, then she wouldn’t even try.

“Um, well,” Camilia said. “I--”

“Well then, Ms. Clawthorne, I do hope you will come with me to Principal Bump’s office.” Mrs. Aka said sharply. “You have a lot of explaining to do!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Eda mumbled, getting off the lockers. 

_“NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE, NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU!”_

“Wait,” Camilia spoke up, hurrying in front of the teacher as she began to leave. “I...I asked for this song,” Camilia said, looking down and rubbing her arm. “This new one. I asked for Eda to change it.”

“Did you now?” Mrs. Aka growled, not noticing the shocked face Eda was giving the human behind her. “Did you ask for that first song?”

“No, ma’am.” Camilia shook her head.

“I see,” Mrs. Aka said slowly. “Both of you, come with me.” She said sternly, turning and leading the two down the hallway.

Camilia looked up only to fall in behind the teacher, before going back to the walk of shame, already feeling worse and worse by the second.

Why, of all the things, would she admit to _that?_ She’s the first human in Hexside, and she just admitted to aiding in a school-wide prank with the most notorious troublemaker! What did she gain from this, really? She’d never done it before.

Distantly, she was aware of the song starting over again.

“Hey,” Eda nudged her shoulder, snapping Camilia out of her thoughts. “You didn’t have to admit to that, you know.” She said quietly.

“Y-yeah, I know,” Camilia nodded. “I...I guess I felt bad.” She murmured.

“Aw, that’s lame,” Eda snorted, rolling her eyes. “I don’t need pity, I’ve done this plenty of times before.” She said, waving her hand.

_“WE’RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE, YOU KNOW THE RULES AND SO DO I!”_

“But,” She added a moment after, giving Camilia a shy glance. “Thanks,”

Oh. 

_That_ was why.

Camilia smiled back, softly chuckling.

“Don’t mention it. Or expect this to be a regular thing.” She teased.

“Wouldn’t expect any less from ya, Cam.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bells were eventually stopped by pitting them against each other in a battle of arguing about which boy band is better.  
> YES I am aware that in order to properly fit this into a real-life timeline, the Rickrolling meme isn't a thing yet. For the sake of consistency, either pretend the Owl House takes place an extra few years in the future (probably when the pandemic isn't around anymore) or let this one slide.  
> If you have complaints, please send them here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjDebmqFRuc


End file.
